FETT: BETRAYAL
by Douglas Fett
Summary: The second RP in my series of flashbacks aimed at fleshing out my main character's earlier years, before I introduced him to the RP boards.
1. The Republic counterattack

_The Mandalorian Wars_

One of the greatest conflicts of past decades, it wrought destruction and death on an unprecedented scale. Te Ani'la Mand'alor, better known as "Mandalore the Ultimate," was the mastermind of this massive conflict after being persuaded by the True Sith to attack the Republic.

Following 20 years of re-uniting and rebuilding the scattered Mandalorian Clans, Mandalore launched the renewed clans into the Outer Rim, in 3,976 BBY. This was a means to warm up his armies, for his forces were not strong enough – yet - to attack the Republic. As the Mandalorians carved out clan territories larger than the Hutt's, the Republic Senate, wary of conflict since the war with Exar Kun, decided not to aid the Outer Rim planets: Their only concern was the safety of the Republic itself, and the Mandalorians hadn't threatened them. The Republic stayed neutral for a whole decade as Mandalorian expansion in the Outer Rim continued, undefeated.

In 3,966, Mandalore provoked the Republic into action after converging on Taris and it's neighboring worlds of Vanquo, Tarnith, Suurja and Jebble. The Republic had a vested interest in these resource worlds, so it assembled a massive navy to protect them. The Mandalorians skirmished with the Republic forces in the sector, in a series of battles that ended in stalemate. Though Mandalore managed to take the minor planet of Flashpoint, the Mandalorians, to the Republic, seemed tired and weak after 10 years of war. Republic morale soared when it seemed their warlike foe had spent themselves. But it was a massive ruse that deceived the entire Republic command – Mandalore was merely preparing for a full-scale invasion behind the scenes, while gauging the Republic's strengths and weaknesses in proxy wars, skirmishes, and feigned retreats. The Republic had unwittingly thrown down their deck of cards and declared victory. Victory was far from over.

With his forces prepared for a massive three-pronged attack into the Republic, Mandalore invaded the Republic world of Onderon from their staging ground on Dxun. History echoed and reverberated…when once Onderon had fended off the Mandalorians leading to the death of Te Kandosii Mand'alor on Dxun, now the Mandalorians were striking back with a vengeance.

The Mandalorians quickly overran the meager Onderonian defenses in less than an hour. In the ensuing chaos as Mandalore set the stage for the three-pronged attack, a small Republic fleet blasted out of hyperspace over Dxun to counter-attack the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians, caught completely off guard by this unpredicted attack, quickly manned their battle stations.

Klaar Squad, a squad of Legionnaires, was one of the many organized units of Mandalorians on Dxun during the Republic counter-attack.

This is that story.

_Dramatis Personae_

Vishnal – Male Taung Mandalorian; member of Klaar Squad - Squad Leader  
>Douglas Fett – Male Human Mandalorian; Second in command of Klaar Squad<br>Darius Fett – Male Human Mandalorian; member of Klaar Squad  
>Henrish – Male Taung Mandalorian; member of Klaar Squad<br>Derryl – Male Human Mandalorian; member of Klaar Squad  
>Begaro – Male Togorian Mandalorian; member of Klaar Squad<p>

Hirohito – Female Human Mandalorian; Major  
>Tairek MacBroek – Male Human Mandalorian; Training sergeant<p>

_Author's note: This is a rewrite/minor retcon of a RP I did years ago on Flash's Mandalorian Wars RP site when I was a n00b. It follows the same story, except for a few character changes in the cast. The dialogue has also been completely redone (hence 'rewrite') but it nevertheless follows the same spirit of the original. Some scenes have been altered and expanded. This will be the first of many rewrites of old RPs, especially of old RPs from DC._

**Inner Rim - Dxun**

**3,963**

I was young, naïve, and fanatical. I was 18, a teenager, ideological, enthusiastic, and often quite horny. A funny age to be when you're right in the middle of a war.

Bullshit aside, Onderon had just been overrun by us. It was quick and painless on our part. For the Onderonians, it must have been the exact opposite. After my squad and I took part in the Basilisk attack, we landed in Iziz and fought their remaining troops. Funny to think of how back then, there were so many of us. A couple million. Hell, probably a billion with all the levied recruits Mandalore got. I don't think we'll ever be able to achieve that number again, even thousands of years from now.

After securing Onderon and its only city of Iziz, we left a few contingents of troops behind to secure the place while the rest of us headed back to Dxun. Feeling pretty good about the battle, we were allowed a breather as Mandalore went immediately to positioning his three attack forces. My cousin Cassus, and Mandalore, were both off system immediately after the battle to plan the major invasion. That's when a small Republic fleet suddenly jumped out of hyperspace to rein hell on us.

I was sitting down on the steps to the barracks, my heavy repeater cannon in my hands, fully suited in the next-gen Mandalorian armour, sitting next to my squad, my pals, when the wall on the other side of our fortress got suddenly hit a bomb. Vishnal, the tough Taung he was, suddenly jumped up. Taung, the original Mandalorians, didn't need to be told what to do when a crisis began. They took charge and kicked ass.

"GET TO THE TURRETS NOW!" Vishnal roared. I stood up and bolted towards the turret batteries. Vishnal and the rest of Klaar squad were behind me, as I was closest to the turrets. Suddenly there was an explosion behind me, and it threw me forward, face first onto the ground. My visor met the grass, I moved my legs and realized I was still in one piece. I stood up and looked back. A massive crater lay between me and my squad. Vishnal had been thrown backwards, while Klaar picked him up and ran inside towards the barracks. Darius, my blood brother, beckoned to me.

"Just get to the turrets Doug!" Darius yelled. I nodded, and kept running. Yup, that's Darius. My real brother. Funny how now, the years I haven't had a brother have been longer than the amount of years I did have a brother. The thought never occurred to me at the time just how jealous Darius was, even though all the signs were there. I was naïve.

Other Mandalorians were rushing to the turrets as well, with batteries located all across the fortress that would eventually be known as Syracuse. I ran and lunged into the armored batteries, as a Republic fighter zoomed over the fortress, shooting the ground behind me with its blasters.

A Togorian staff officer, safe inside the battery pillbox, pulled me up by the back of my armour, and set me on my feet.*

"You alright there _vod_?" The Togorian asked. I picked up my repeater, after its sling fell off my shoulder.

"Yah I'll live. I need a turret."

"There are a few down that way. Get moving." He said. I nodded and ran. Fellow Mandalorians were already manning the immediate turrets, blasting away into the sky at the marauding Republic fighters. I found an open turret, jumped in, and began maneuvering its horizontal and vertical axis as I aimed and shot at the incoming attack wings.

The battle roared for a while, as turrets overheated, got blasted, as more and more attack wings came at us. In retrospect it took maybe less than an hour, the same amount of time it took us to take Onderon. But we were on the defense – battles seem to last longer when your getting shot at.

The turrets around me were getting shot, and my comrades manning them killed. After a while it was just me in that pillbox, blasting away at the remaining fighters. Now they were coming for me. I could only guess as to what sort of pilot or cocky Jedi ace would modify their fighter to not fire blasters, but slugs. The crazy sonofabitch nose dived for me, firing off thousands of slugs at me. Most of them shot into the ground near me or ricocheted off the turret barrel. But three…no, fourteen, shot into my legs. I didn't even know at the time the guy got me, so focused on the battle was I that I kept shooting till I could confirm the kill.

When I saw his nosecone smoking, along with his engine, that's when I knew he was done. To his benefit, he was suicidal and was heading straight for me with his fighter, like a fireball. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the ship coming at me. I jumped out of the turret, not realzing my legs were riddled with slugs. When I slumped on the ground, realizing my misfortune, I had no choice but to pull myself away from what was left of the pill box. An explosion blasted behind me, sending a shockwave that knocked me face down into the grass.


	2. R & R

I woke up in a medical wing of the fortress. It was quiet. A medic walked by, a Rodian, and when he saw I had woken up, he walked in.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Thought we lost you there, to be honest. During the battle, you were shot 23 times in the legs and abdomen by one of the Republic fighters. The Mandalores of old must have a plan for you to keep you alive like that."

_Oh…I guess I forgot the other 11 slugs. As the narrator of my own story, I apologize. It seems I was shot a lot more than I remembered. Anyway, continuing on..._

"The battle, what happened?"

"A Republic fleet caught us just as we were finishing up on Onderon. You were found a few feet away from one of the turret batteries with quite a few slugs lodged in you. Their remaining ships were destroyed by the rest of the batteries, along with a few of our battle cruisers."

"And my squad?"

"Young Douglas Fett…Klaar Squad, yes. Your squad survived, except Vishnal. He took some shrapnel point blank early on. He was dead before your squad brought him in." The Rodian medic said. My eyes closed in silent mourning for a few moments. I nodded and thanked him, and he left. Shortly afterwards, Major Hirohito, a good looking brunette but with one hell of a right cross, walked in, along with Klaar Squad.

"Major." I said, nodding. I waved to my squad.

"Doug, I assume you've been informed of Vishnal's death?" The Major asked.

"Yah. What's going to happen?"

"As you were second in command, you've been promoted to squad leader. A hollow victory to have after Vishnal was killed, but nevertheless I feel your ready. Otherwise I would have transferred someone else into Klaar to take over." The Major said. Darius raised his brow.

"Major, if I may…" Darius said.

"No, you may not Darius." The Major said. She turned back to me. "Doug, I'd also like to present to you a gift…a reward for your valour during the attack." The Major said. In her right hand was a long wooden box. She opened the top, revealing a top of the line Mandalorian Gladius. Inscribed on the side was my name.

"Wow…thanks!" I replied. Still sitting upright in bed, I took the Gladius, and did a few mock swings. My squad smiled, happy to see I was feeling better. Darius looked stern.

"I talked to the medics, and they say you should be as good as new in a month or two." The Major said.

"By then, Mandalore will have already invaded…you sure you want me to be squad leader? Begaro would be great for leading Klaar while I get back on my feet."

"It's alright Doug. Our Crusade will last for a long time, and there will always be need of the Legionnaires. You just take your time, recover, and rest, ok?" The Major said with a grin.

"That's awfully generous of you Major. Thanks." I said. The Major extended her hand and I shook it. My squad mates gave me light hugs before leaving. Darius remained, and I shrugged, albeit with some pain.

"Hey _vod_, what's up?" I asked, curious. I knew Darius well enough to know when he was annoyed. He was my brother after all.

"Like it matters."

"Oh, come on. What's bugging you?"

"You, brother."

"Me?"

"Doug this, Doug that. Ever since we were kids, it's always been about you. You got a girl and always got in trouble, and hunted down hell wolves. You were made pointman in our squad. You become 2nd in command. Your promoted to squad leader. You shoot down a bunch of Republic fighters. Your awarded a gladius." Darius said. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"What are you saying? You're my brother Darius. This stuff, it doesn't matter to me. I care what you care about…strength, honour, cheating death, and brothers-in-arms. You could be squad leader, I don't care. I just want to fight alongside-"

"Shut. Up. I'm…sick of you…goodbye." Darius turned and left in a hurry. I was too confused to think of how far he would go. I put the gladius away, laid down, and slept.

A month and a half went by till I was physically fit again. My legs were stiff but I just had to run enough to get used to it. When I was better again, I was called into briefing with my squad. Darius, Derryl, Henrish, Begaro, and an older human, roughly in his 50s, were in the command station of the fortress as Major Hirohito waited for us.

"Klaar squad, I have an assignment for you, passed down to me directly from Cassus. As you all know, Mandalore has designed the invasion of the Republic to be directed through three invasion corridors. It seems that Iridonian colony worlds lie directly in the middle of one of those attack corridors, in the Outer Rim. Mandalore wants their supply depots destroyed so they'll be completely helpless by the time we invade. Recon units have already located a large heavy weapons cache on the planet Del Nor, atop Mt. Tam. Your mission is to destroy the cache, and wait for exfil. Questions?"

"I have one question Major. Who's he?" Derryl asked, nodding to the old fellow.

"This is Tairek of clan MacBroek, a senior Man-at-Arms and training sergeant. He'll be accompanying you on this mission."

"Glad to have you aboard." I said.

"You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, along with other Legionnaire squads. Get some rest boys. Mandalore is counting on you."

We left the briefing room and headed outside. I hadn't spoken to my brother since I was in the medical wing. I waited for him to exit, while I let the rest of the squad go on ahead.

"Darius…can we talk?" I asked as my brother exited.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Darius, don't be like that. If you were in my position, I wouldn't care. I'd be happy for you. Hell you can have my position, and the gladius, it just doesn't-"

"So what, your too good, even for your own skill? I just…hate you."

"Darius, please, I-"

"No. Goodbye Doug." Darius said. He turned and left. I felt terrible, but I simply didn't know what to do. I went over to my squad, who were hanging out in an open mess hall having food and drink.

"Guys, Darius is being really weird." I said, sitting down. Begaro looked at me.

"Forget about it Doug. Whatever Darius' problems, he's going to have to work them out on his own. Besides, you've always got us _vod_. If Darius doesn't turn out to be a great brother, stick with us. Bloodlines don't matter – remember that."

"I guess. It's just…ah, nevermind. What are we eating?" I asked with a smile. If there was one thing that made me happy, it was camaraderie, a sense of brotherhood with Klaar Squad.

We woke up early the next morning and suited up. At 0600, my squad gathered in front of the barracks. With my repeater slung around my shoulder, already loaded, I checked my pistol while speaking to my squad.

"Sound off ladies." I said joking. I checked my pistol's power cell as my squad spoke.

"Henrish here." The Taung said.

"Derryl present, corporal."

"Begaro."

"I'm here too lad." Tairek said. I finished with my pistol and looked up.

"…Darius?" I asked. My brother wasn't present. "Where's Darius? Anyone seen Darius?" I asked.

"We checked the barracks when we were inside. His bunk was empty and his kit gone."

"He can't be gone. Where the hell would he be? We're going to abort and have another squad go if we've lost Darius." I said. Tairek spoke.

"I already informed the Major about it. Hirohito told us to go ahead. It's alright lad." Tairek said. I furrowed my brow behind my visor, annoyed the older Mandalorian had overstepped his authority in my squad, but I let it go. Only the mission and loyalty to Mandalore mattered. Darius' disappearance bothered me…not just because he was a member of the squad and he was absent, but because our recent conversations concerned me…what did he really want?

Nevertheless, only the mission mattered. We headed to the hangars, got into a Shaadlar transport with other Legionnaire squads, and headed up to a Kyramud battle ship. After the shuttle landed in the capital ship, it took off into hyperspace for the Zabrak colonies.


	3. Betrayal

**Outer Rim - Zabrak Colony Worlds**

**Del Nor**

The capital ship came out of hyperspace a safe distance away from the Zabrak colony world of Del Nor. Scouts had been in the area recently and reported that the Iridonians had minimal fleet strength…one of our capital ships with its complement of Basilisk War Droids was enough to fight off the Iridonians. Settling back into the shuttle, the craft took off towards Del Nor.

Darius' disappearance kept lingering in the back of my mind…why would he leave the night before our big mission? I know he had personal issues with me, but there were more important matters at hand. The thought of Darius leaving soon began to irk me into resentment…he left us, and he left me. It annoyed me enough I gritted my teeth in anger behind my helmet. Tairek looked over at me.

"Any thoughts about the mission lad?" Tairek asked, noticing I hadn't said a thing during the whole flight over. I shook the thoughts out of my head, annoyed that I even had them.

"None. Let's finish the mission, go home, and wait for our next orders." I said. Tairek nodded.

"Good lad. I'll follow your lead. Just know that the Major put me in your squad to impart…advice when it's needed."

"I'll appreciate all the help I can get. Thanks Tairek." I said. The rest of the ride down onto the planet was uneventful.

When we entered the planet's atmosphere, the pilots took us in over safe areas, forests, where recon units had deemed there were no villages. When we were over the LZ, we dropped down to the ground via zip lines. My squad and I touched down into the forest, and were off. The shuttle took off to another part of the planet. Mt. Tam was off in the distance, through the forest and up the foothills. Mt. Tam wasn't huge – we didn't need rock climbing equipment, but it would take us into the afternoon to ascend it. Intel reports from the recon units suggested some Iridonian troops guarding the heavy weapons cache, but we were ready.

The march through the forest, up the hills and on the mountain took us a few hours. We stopped to rest and had some MRE rations on the way. We continued on after that. Thoughts of Darius leaving us hadn't entered my mind since the flight over, only the mission was on my mind. As we began ascending the mountain, I halted the squad. I unslung my repeater.

"We'll be fighting our way up. Take cover. Henrish, take point. Everyone else, cover him" I said. The Taung warriour moved forward up the mountain, going from cover to cover behind various trees.

We followed behind him, going up the mountain path till eventually we started receiving blaster fire. We dove for cover, and began a literal uphill battle. Henrish dodged for a tree, unslinging a grenade launcher and firing it up in the direction of our attackers. It ricocheted off a tree, smashing into another and exploding on contact. If the explosion didn't kill our attackers, then the broken trees crashing down would have done it. When we heard screams and checked our sensors, finding no more sentient life, we continued onward. There was minimal resistance along the way – the Iridonians were smart to use cover, but we fought our way through, and after a few hours of short fire fights, we made it to the top of the mountain. The cache was where it was reported to be.

"Alright. Begaro, Derryl, set some charges. The rest of you, setup a perimeter to cover them in case the Iridonians make a counter-attack." I said. We went to our posts as Begaro and Derryl set up charges to the cache. It was quiet…even though it was highly probable there were other Iridonian defenders on the mountain, they were nowhere to be seen. After a short while, the charges were set and Begaro and Derryl blew the cache sky high. The explosion could probably have been heard for miles.

"Good work guys. Tairek, call in for extraction. Everyone else cover the perimeter." I said. Tairek got on his helmet's comm. channel and contacted the shuttles. After a few minutes he had finished.

"The shuttle should be back to pick us up in 30 minutes lads. We'll just hold tight till then." Tairek said. I didn't like it…we were holed up on a mountain top, surrounded by possibly dozens of armed enemy forces, forced to wait till transport could come and pick us up out of a possible war zone.

"Look sharp guys. I got a bad feeling about this." I said. Henrish contacted me via the helmet comlink from his position.

"Fett, permission to set down mines in case of an enemy attack."

"Granted. Squad, Henrish is going to set down mines. Everyone cover him." I said. Henrish went down the mountain a little and began planting land mines. He circled the mountain top in 15 minutes, setting down the mines.

"Looks good Henrish. Come on back." I said over the comm. As Henrish walked back into his position, there was blasterfire from below, and suddenly a few of the mines went off. "We've got company, go loud!" I yelled into the comm.

I unloaded my repeater into the attacking Iridonians, mowing them down. There was only 10 minutes left before the shuttle came back. I looked across the mountain, and saw Henrish dive for cover. A mine exploded beneath him as he jumped, and the Taung warriour was blown to pieces.

"HENRISH!"

I inserted a fresh hyper-power cell into the repeater, and blasted away into the already ripped-to-shreds forest. My side was clear. I ran over to Tairek, who was now down to his pistol.

"We have to hold them off lad, fire!" Tairek yelled. I unloaded into the attack waves. The Iridonians kept coming and coming. This wasn't the sort of resistance that was described by the recon units. Its like they mobilized and attacked us, knowing we were here. I didn't think, I just fired. While Tairek and I paired up, Derryl and Begaro double teamed as well against the attackers. After another few minutes, the waves of Iridonians ceased. We had killed them all. I slumped up against an overturned log, my repeater mounted on it as I turned to look at Derryl and Begaro.

"We clear Fett?" Derryl asked, kneeling and looking over at me.

"For the moment I guess. Just keep your eyes peeled, that shuttle will be here soon." I replied. Derryl nodded, turned back around, and suddenly took a sniper slug in the throat. He choked and gagged, falling to the ground, bleeding to death as Begaro knelt down over him.

"Fuck! Anyone see a sniper?" I asked, as Begaro put pressure on the wound. It was no use though. Derryl was dead.

"It was from down the mountain. We're not done yet." Begaro said. It was quiet, our looming deaths…after another minute, a grenade flew up and towards Begaro. He dove away, but it didn't explode. A dud. As Begaro got back up, his neck was suddenly met with a vibro sword, and the Togorian warriour lost his head. He was dead on the spot, just 5 minutes shy of the shuttle's arrival. Tairek and I turned to our hidden attacker.

"Darius?" I said in surprise. Tairek fired off the last of his pistol rounds, but Darius dodged behind Begaro's lifeless body, then responded with a stun blast from his pistol. Tairek was out cold. I stood up, repeater raised at Darius. "Darius. You…what have you done?"

"You forced my hand, brother."Darius said, unslinging his sniper rifle and tossing it on the ground

"What are you talking about? You…you killed Begaro and Tairek."

"The old man is fine. Your right about Begaro though. Since we're on the subject, I took out Derryl too. Did I ever tell you I took marksman training?"

"I can't believe it…"

"Well, tough luck _vod_. I would never want to serve under you. I can't stand you. This is destined…the Mandalorian who joined the enemy, turned against his people, and became the ultimate inside agent...only after proving his loyalty by killing his brother."

"You…told the Iridonians about the attack…that would explain their counter-attack. And Henrish…I…you betrayed us…betrayed me…"

"You betrayed yourself, Doug. You should've seen this coming. But you were always too pre-occupied with the mission, your duty. Another faceless warriour, always loyal to Mandalore, never to his brother."

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

"I expect you to die for me. Isn't that all brothers do for each other?"

"No…you selfish, jealous little worm…you took out your petty jealousy of me by betraying your own people, betraying Mandalore. Arminius would be ashamed, Dar'Manda." I said. Darius, in his armour, hid his expression behind his visor.

"Is that so?"

"You were my brother Darius. I looked out for you, while I believed you had my back too. All the while you sought merely to sell your comrades out to the enemy. You'll pay." I said. I dropped the repeater, and unsheathed my gladius.

"If that's how you want to play…" Darius said. He spun the vibrosword in his hand. We charged. Our blades clashed, over and over again. Hate had entered my heart. It had already been in Darius' for many years.

"I see you're my equal with the sword."

"You'll be equal to a dissected lab rat when I'm done with you." I shot back. Gladius in one hand, I equipped my pistol with the other and fired at Darius. He was really good, and caught the bolts with his sword. He moved in close, and slashed the blaster away. I was back to my gladius.

"Come, fight fair brother."

Our swords clashed, as we locked blades. Our visors were inches apart as we pushed against each other.

"Your finished Doug." He launched a kick into my abdomen, sending me backwards. I landed on my back. Before I could get back up, he stabbed me through the left shoulder. I roared in pain, and tripped him. I quickly stood back up, and as he reached for his sword, I kicked it away, pointing my gladius down at his throat. He turned over onto his back and looked up at me.

"Well Doug…do the practical thing and kill me." Darius said. I shook my head.

"No…no…killing you would be a mercy you haven't earned. You killed our comrades, betrayed Mandalore, betrayed us…betrayed me. I'll let you live."

"What? I didn't take you for a weakling Doug."

I kicked off Darius' helmet, and before he could move I knelt down and jammed my gladius into his abdomen, through his armour and into his flesh, piercing out his back. He screamed out in pain, as I twisted it around to torture Darius. Satisfied, I stood up, looking down at my defeated brother, holding my wounded shoulder.

"Doug…please…kill…me…"

"No. I won't allow mercy for traitors. Take my gladius. You wanted one more than me anyway. Goodbye Darius." I dragged Darius' body, my gladius still stuck in his abdomen, and chucked him down the side of the mountain. His body bounced and fell, hitting into trees as it fell more and more till he was lost from sight. I staggered over to Tairek as the shuttle came into sight.

"Tairek, listen to me. We have to go."

"Doug…what happened to Darius?"

"Darius…won't be bothering us anymore….the shuttle is landing. We have to go."

When the shuttle landed atop Mt. Tam, I helped Tairek to his feet, and we went inside. The shuttle flew back to safety.


	4. Young and cynical

**Dxun - Mandalorian fortress**

I was in the medical wing on Dxun a day later, this time for my wounded shoulder. A medic was tending to it as Major Hirohito walked in. I nodded to her.

"Major." I said. The medic finished up and looked at me.

"It'll heal up in due time. Just don't do anything too strenuous with it. You were lucky the blade missed any vital areas." The medic said. I nodded to him in thanks and he walked out. The Major approached me as I sat on the hospital bed. She was silent for a moment before speaking.

"…I'm sorry about what happened Doug. Your brother…we couldn't have predicted he had gone to the enemy. I take responsibility for it though. I shouldn't have allowed your squad to go ahead with the mission when a member was missing."

"It doesn't matter. My squad is dead and the Dar'Manda with it. The mission's done and that's all that matters." I said coldly. Hirohito paused.

"Take as much time as you need, there are plenty of other squads to-"

"No. When I've recovered I want to get back into the field immediately." I said.

"Doug…I've never been involved in a situation like this."

"With a traitor in our ranks?"

"Where one brother killed another. It's beyond my comprehension and so I don't want you back in the field yet."

"Only my duty to Mandalore matters, Major. Put me back out there or kill me like I killed Darius. There is no in between."

"Very well. When you return to active duty I'm pairing you back with Tairek. You'll take orders from him during assignments."

"I'm not being placed into another squad?"

"Another squad of Legionnaires isn't what you need. You need…a mentor." Hirohito said. I sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"In any case, when you two are well again I've got a job needs doing. Anoat Sector, Hoth system."

"Hoth…that's on the other side of the galaxy."

"I know. Mandalore has had small attack forces circling the Outer Rim for years, hoping to set up hidden bases across the galaxy as part of a contingency plan. Anyway, General Heinrich has given chase to a Republic assault ship, _The Panzershell_. Need you and Tairek down there. No discussion."

"…If you say so."

"I do. Be ready in two days. Good day Doug." The Major said. She turned and left, and I was alone again. My thoughts turned to my brother Darius. His betrayal still stung, in such a way that I'd never let it go. On top of that was my own treatment of him…I didn't just kill him, I brutalized him. He probably died a slow death, my gladius lodged in his stomach.

"I killed my brother…"

Tense, I slowly relaxed, and eventually fell asleep to rest. There were more important matters to attend to in the galaxy…but to start, I'd begin work with my new partner, Tairek, over Hoth. From there, only the future could tell us what the Galaxy had in store for the Mandalorians, the Republic, and the Jedi.

As for me though…I was young…and cynical.

**DOUGLAS FETT MISSION PORTION: COMPLETE**


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Klaar Squad was never re-commissioned, as most of its members were killed during the mission on Del Nor. Douglas Fett and Tairek began a mentor-apprentice relationship over the next three years, their missions often taking them behind the scenes of many of the major and minor battles of the war. Doug's brother Darius survived, and would not be heard from for many years time...he would resurface and fight his brother for the last time on Corellia, while fighting Doug and the Wild Ones

The Mandalorian Wars continued for another three years, eventually ending in victory for the Republic, due largely to the efforts of the Jedi Knights Revan and Malak. But it was a long three years that were filled with uphill battles…final victory would have to be accomplished only after millions more had died on either side.


End file.
